flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Global Blackout (October 6, 2009)/Theories
2 Minutes, 17 Seconds, 2:17 I think this is a very interesting point to make about the time the GBO lasted for. 2 Minutes and 17 Seconds is a very strange and specific amount of time that the GBO lasted for but here is something very interesting. " 'In the last days, God says, I will pour out my Spirit on all people. Your sons and daughters will prophesy, your young men will see visions, your old men will dream dreams. INTERESTINGLY ENOUGH, THAT IS ACT 2, VERSE 17. 2:17. THE EXACT AMOUNT OF TIME THE BLACKOUT LASTED FOR. Big Bang The show says they were working on big bang physics, we know gravity relates to time and black holes distort time. So something related to a black hole could cause the time shift. This is one of the places physics does not have a solid foundation as yet, though some were thinking the supercollider (Large Hadron Collider) coming online would cause a black hole (it didn't- we're all still here, so far. Higher energy experiments will be happening all the time in the future. Time for a FlashForward?). People asleep would dream. Astronauts Astronauts would not have been affected. *The shockwave traveled only on the surface of the Earth. *People in deep sea submarines may also have not blacked out. 137 seconds The best hint I've seen so far is that in quantum physics, α (the Greek letter on the rings) is used as the fine-structure constant, which is roughly 1/137. —ff 09:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Dead Crows Theory I've developed a theory about why the crows died, both during the Ganwar Incident and the GBO. A trigger for the theory is a post David Goyer made on the Red Panda Resources site. He said: "Love all these musings about the crows. We're fascinated with these birds and the other ones in the "crow family". The key here is thinking about what separates crows from all other birds (and most animals, in general)." Well, two of the things that separate crows from most other animals, and makes crows more similar to humans, are the ability to make tools and the presence of a relatively well developed hippocampal area in their brains. While other species of animals have shown the ability to use tools, crows are one of the few animals that have the ability to combine various things to actually fashion a tool for a particular purpose. This first unique characteristic is in large part a result of the second. The hippocampus lobe of the brain is the area most involved in the generation of memory and the related ability to problem solve. Crows, along with elephants (like the ones shown laying on the ground in one of the pictures on the Mosaic Investigation wall) , some primates, some cetaceans, and perhaps a few other animals have hippocampal areas in their brains that are much larger relative to overall brain size than in any other animals and in fact approach the relative size found in humans. (For accuracy's sake, birds don't actually have a hippocampus "lobe" like mamallian brains do, but they have a specific brain area that performs the same functions.) This larger hippocampal capacity gives crows the ability form the memory and problem solving ability to make tools, as well as a high ability to remember where they hidden objects and to recognize places and faces that they have seen before. I think these abilities, and the hippocampal capacity that produces them, are the likely reason for there to be a focus on crows in the show Memory, and its flipside, precognition, obviously are major elements of this show. Therefore, because of its relation to memory, I think the hippocampus will be a key player. That already has been foreshadowed several times. The TV broadcasts after the GBO highlighted the fact that CAT scans being run during the GBO showed a high level of activity in the hippocampus lobe. Another is that several of the balloons in the bunch shown floating away from the pier after Bryce's flash were in the shape of seahorses. "Hippocampus" is Greek for "seahorse" - in Greek mythology, Poseidoon's chariot was pulled by Hippocampi. There are several others that I'll point out in the next paragraph. The hippocampus performs its memory related functions by means of synaptic activity between neuron cells in the brain tissues. For this synaptic activity to operate properly requires the presence of a number of hormones and related chemicals. There a number of situations in which the body's ability to produce or retain brain tissue and generate the elements needed for the hippocampus to function can be impaired. Such impairment can interfere with forming and retaining memories and can cause spatial disorientation, loss of consciousness, and even death. Some instances in which damage to the hippocampus or interference with its functioning takes place are during the onset of Alzheimer's disease, as a component of autism, as a result of hypoxia (one cause of which is the rebreahting of air under high atmospheric pressure - like with old-fashioned diving gear),and through exposure to electromagnetic ("EM") radiation. So I think it's not just a coincidence that, in the mocked-up newspaper Mark was reading during the terrorist stakeout just before the GBO, the one clearly visible headline in the paper was for an article about Alzheimer's disease research. or that Dylan Simcoe has autismn. Or that there's a picture of someone in old diving gear on the Mosaic Investigation wall. They all point to an involvement of the hippocampus. These things all lead me to the theory that EM radiation caused both the blackouts at Ganwar and the GBO, and that the death of the crows was collateral damage from that radiation. Here's some supporting evidence from Ganwar. The scenes there focus on the large tower that looms over the village. With the ladder up its side and the array of equipment at the top, it looks much like the monopole towers often used in wireless transmission. But its thickness makes it look more like a chimney - a very tall chimney. So which is it - transmission tower or chimney? Well the answer I've come up with is: Both. The main clue for that is the yellowish cloud, shaped like an inverted bowl, rising above the tower. It looks much like something called a "stable plasmoid" or "dense plasma focus," which in simple terms can be described as a glowing mass of energy particles that emitts intense bursts of electromagnetic radiation. Plasma is a unique form of matter - neither a gas or a liquid - formed by the ionization of gasses with electromagnetic energy and its characteristics have only recently been explored. Examples of plasmoids in nature are ball lightning or bubbles in the magnetossphere, like sunspots. They characteristically are torus shaped, like a donut or a collapsed sphere. Such plasmoids also can be generated artificially. Attached is a picture of a small, artificially generated plasmoid. Look familiar? One way to create such plasmoids is by what's best described as a plasma gun or plasma cannon - believe me, this technology is real, not just something out of Star Wars. In such a device, gas passes through a column surrounded by electromagnetic circuitry and comes out the end as a focused mass of plasma. Here's a diagram of this type of device and the plasma cloud it produces. In addition to being curiously phallic, the image looks to me much like a tower with a cloud rising out of it. All that's missing is a bunch of mud huts spread out underneath it. I think the plasmoid coming out of the big plasma cannon at Ganwar emitted pulses of electromagnetic waves that affected the hippocampus of anyone in close enough proximity - knocking out the humans and disorienting then killing the crows. As for the GBO, I don't think someone built an enormous invisible plasma cannon. But research into large scale plasma weapons has been underway for years:. :One plasma prototype weapon exists in Russia which was developed by The Radio Instrument Building Research Institute under the supervision of Academician A. Avramenko. Their action is based on focusing beams of electromagnetic energy produced by laser or microwave radiation into the upper layers of the atmosphere. :... :A nonlethal weapon designed to use a laser to induce a high energy state in gases is currently being funded by the United States military. The leading tip of the incoming beam ionized the target material, while the remainder is absorbed by this newly created plasma causing it to expand rapidly. This rapid expansion not only has an effect similar to a flash-bang grenade, but also creates an extremely strong EM field which is tunable through the output of the laser itself. This EM field stimulates nerves throughout the body triggering muscle paralysis and/or intense sensations of pain. If the EM field emitted in by such a plasma cloud can be tuned to stimulate nerves in the muscular system, there's no reason to think they couldn't be tuned to affect the activity of the nerves in the hippocampus lode, producing unconsciousness. So there's my theory. Feel free to tear it to shreds. Crows had flashforwards Crows have a well developed hippocampal region (see above). Could it be that the crows also had flash forwards? This would explain why they just dropped out of the sky. And also why some would have survived (on or near enough to the ground to survive the fall). Self Awareness Other thing that theoretically at least, share the crows with humans, elephants and chimps, and which is in fact mentioned in the show is the self-awareness which I think is why the black outs only affect them, and not all the other animals (That evil black camel and the Kagaroo) People Didn't Sleep Nobody was asleep on April 29, 2010 at the time of the D-Day. This is because, after all, people knew that "D-Day" was approaching, and were afraid of what was going to happen. So, why would they sleep? They'd be too scared to do so. *That's an interesting thought. So if I lived in China where "everyone" was asleep, per the testimony in Washington, and I stay awake for the Blackout, have I changed the future? Chinese man No. 1 goes out in his car to see what's happening instead of going to bed, loses control of the vehicle, crashes into a building, and kills a bunch of night owls who had previously had a Flash of themselves enjoying life. Or something like that. It's one of those "headache" questions. Biblical Verses 2:17 In Revelation Zero, we see Nicole's mom reading Genesis 2:17 from a Bible. The GBO lasted two minutes and 17 seconds. Here are some other potentially relevant 2:17 s. * "'In the last days, God says, I will pour out my Spirit on all people. Your sons and daughters will prophesy, your young men will see visions, your old men will dream dreams." (Acts 2:17) This is fairly self-explanatory how it relates to the GBO. There's a vision of the future. * "In the same way, faith by itself, if it is not accompanied by action, is dead." (James 2:17). In other words, perhaps you have to not only believe in what you saw in your flash for it to happen, you have to do something to cause it. Or, perhaps the converse is true - you must not only have faith that it won't come true, you must do something to prevent it or it will. * but you must not eat from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, for when you eat of it you will surely die." (Genesis 2:17) This is the verse Nicole's Mom was reading (see above). Perhaps it has another meaning - which is that when the flashes are the "tree of knowledge" and that when the flashforwards come true, then people die (or perhaps it simply meant that people died when they saw knowledge of their futures - which we already know to be true as many died during the GBO) * The men said to her, "This oath you made us swear will not be binding on us"" (Joshua 2:17) Perhaps meaning the Flashforwards are not binding, or that one flashforward is not binding to another. Or, a more interesting translation: "This oath you have taken will only be binding to us if you follow these instructions" Perhaps indicating that Flashforwards only come true if you follow as you're supposed to. * "So I hated life, because the work that is done under the sun was grievous to me. All of it is meaningless, a chasing after the wind." (Ecclesiastes 2:17) This is quite interesting if you view it in context, because it may be talking (what Ecclesiastes is actually talking about is debatable) about predestination and how there's no point in doing anything because everything will wind up the same anyways. * "Have you not brought this on yourselves by forsaking the LORD your God when he led you in the way?" (Jermemiah 2:17) Perhaps indicating the FlashForwards are a punishment from God, or that not listening to your flashforward will lead to punishment from God (i.e. they were caused by God to "lead you in the way") * "The LORD has done what he planned; he has fulfilled his word, which he decreed long ago. He has overthrown you without pity, he has let the enemy gloat over you, he has exalted the horn of your foes." (Lamentations 2:17) Perhaps indicating that Flashforwards will come true because God will make it happen. (i.e. "fullfill his word flashforward") Not all of these may be at all relevant, but I'm guessing at least some of them (particularly Genesis and Acts) are relevant somewhat. And while we're on the subject of the Bible, Amram (Moses's father), Ishmael, and Levi all lived for 137 years. More Bible I couldn't find any interesting verses 4:29 (for 4/29 D-Day) but I did find a couple 29:4 (4/29 in Euro-style). * "But to this day the LORD has not given you a mind that understands or eyes that see or ears that hear." (Deuteronomy 29:4) Perhaps meaning that on D-Day, the mystery will still not have been solved. * "The voice of the LORD is powerful; the voice of the LORD is majestic." (Psalm 29:4) (Maybe meaning the FlashForwards are the voice of God) And interestingly, Psalm 10:6 (i.e. October 6th) is about how God has tried to help the people many times, but usually they are too busy sinning. Perhaps the GBO is an example of this. Once again, I'm sure not everything is relevant, but I'm guessing something is, so I'm throwing it all out. On Dyson Frost's wall, one of the items mentions Bible verse Leviticus 20:3, which reads: * "And I will set my face against that man, and will cut him off from among his people; because he has given of his seed to Molech, to defile my sanctuary, and to profane my holy name." It occurs on the white path (Dyson Frost's path of escape) between the items "ALPHA Q.E.D." and "K. PROVINCE THE CAVE"